The Girls Alliance Part III: Penguins meet Steven Universe
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: This is Part III of the epic and adventurous saga.


This is Part III of the saga.

Chapter 1

To the Beach!

The Next day, The Penguins and the group fly on the heliplane.

"Skipper, I think we have a change of plans. We are going to Ireland on our last destination. I miscalculated.", Private says, asking.

"Ok.", Skipper said, accepting. "As long as the final girl for our ultimate mission is there."

Elsa, sees the third destination, says, "We're in Beach City!"

"A town with food, surfing... and video games too.", said Sue. She said as Julien holds her as she faints.

Skipper says to Rico, "Rico! Land!"

The Group then land on top of a hill beside a lighthouse. This wakes up Steven and the Gems.

"What the-", said Steven, as he and the Gems go outside to see the heli-plane the Penguins have. He and the Gems gasp.

"What is this statue?", says King Julien, as he and Sue look at the statue. "Is it from the Sky Spirits, Sue?"

Sue awkwardly says, "I think someone made this themselves. Anyway, who are the Sky Spirits?"

"The gods from above! They help me."

Blythe then says, "Speaking of gods from above, look!"

The group then sees the four people below.

"Do not worry, we come in peace!", said Private, trying to make peace.

"I'll have what he's having.", says Olaf.

Suddenly, Amethyst uses her whip to grab Private's wrist, and the Penguins, Julien, Blythe, Sue, Anna, Elsa and Olaf try to grab on to Private before they fall. Pearl then uses her powers to make a soft surface for the group to land on.

"Girls, I think they're friends.", says Pearl, as she goes over to the group. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.", said Skipper. "Two times we had bad luck. And why did you-"

"My friends didn't understand.", she says.

"Sorry.", says Amethyst and Garnet.

"I am Pearl, this is Steven, and this is Amethyst and Garnet."

"Well, We're the Penguins, this is King Julien, Blythe, Sue, Anna, Elsa and Olaf.

"Wow! You're named after gems! What's with Steven?", said Anna.

Steven answers, "I have a Quartz."

Garnet then says, "We also have gems placed on us. Mine's on my hand. My weapon is gauntlets."

Amethyst continues, "Mine's on my chest. My weapon is a whip."

Steven continues as well, "Mine's on my belly button. My weapon is a shield."

Pearl finishes, "Mine's on my forehead. My weapon is a spear."

Kowalski says, "Garnet, your explanation is right!"

"Don't forget. The Gems also fuse.", Steven said.

"So, whenever the Gems fuse, their weapons can turn to something else?", said Elsa.

"Absolutely, Elsa!", says Pearl, as she shook her hands with her.

"What's your power, Pearl?", said Blythe.

"Well, just say my name and find out."

"Uh...Pearl?"

Pearl then materializes a magazine "Tres Blaze". (Her power is from the episode "Lars and the Cool Kids", and the magazine is from the ending of "The Expo Factor Part 2")

"Wait. Isn't that the time you had that sales kiosk in the Pet Expo?", says Sue.

"Yes, Sue.", said Blythe.

King Julien gasps and says, "Pearl, do you have that power from the Sky Spirits? If yes, try to materialize Mort and Maurice. If no, try to materialize Kristoff, Sven, Youngmee and Jasper. If either...do both."

Pearl then struggles to materialize and...

Chapter 2

Reuniting

...Kristoff, Sven, Maurice, Mort, Youngmee and Jasper appears.

"Guess it's both.", said King Julien.

"What the?! We were having fun and games and- Why are we here?", said Jasper and Maurice, simultaneously. They look at each over and scream. "Who are you?"

"Youngmee!", says Jasper.

"Mort!", says Maurice.

"HELP!", says both Jasper and Maurice, as they gasp to see Youngmee petting Mort.

"Who's a good lemur? Yes you are. Yes you are.", said Youngmee, in an adorable way.

"Oh, yeah.", says Mort, relaxed.

"Wait. Who are you guys? We were just having popcorn and now we appeared here in this beach. Oh. Hi, Guys."

"Guys, calm down. We're 75% of our mission.", said Blythe and Skipper at the same time.

"What mission?", says Steven.

Kowalski and Elsa at the same time answers, "Private says that our ultimate mission is with an alliance of girls. First, we were in Downtown City. Then, Arendelle. Now, Beach City, and finally, Ireland."

"We're all coming. No matter what.", said Garnet.

"As long as we stick together.", says Youngmee.

Pearl and Rico agree and say, "Right!"

"Then let's go.", says Skipper.

Chapter 3

Crash Landing

They leave as they fly off.

"Ireland, here we come.", said Kowalski.

"Ireland!", Rico abruptly says.

Blythe has an idea, saying, "I have an idea. River-dance!"

They river dance for hours until they fall asleep. They were at Ireland at the time.

Far from the heliplane, the Biskits' private jet was flying.

"There they are.", said the twins.

"Great. Hans, use a missile and damage the heliplane.", says Dr. Blowhole.

Hans uses the missile shooter to shoot the plane, and was successful.

"Bullseye!", the villains said, before they land.

Everyone wakes up to the sound.

"Kowalski, what happened?!", Skipper said.

"It was the villains.", Kowalski answers.

Skipper, angry, says, "Blowhole."

Blythe, angry, says, "The Biskits."

Anna, angry, says, "Hans."

"They damaged our heliplane! It's a matter of time before...", Elsa says.

The heliplane then starts to fall. Everyone was holding on for their lives. Steven was the only one unconscious. They scream before the heliplane hits the ground.

To be continued...

Will they survive?

Part IV, the final chapter, is coming.


End file.
